10 Minutes
by Roscette29
Summary: Oneshot. Javajunkie. What would happen if one said dinerboy ran out of coffee for, say, 10 minutes?


**I own no part of Gilmore Girls. lol jus figured I should get that out of the way lest there be any confusion. there i said it.**

**_10 Minutes_**

As Rory heard the bell chime behind her, she turned to see the supplier of her coffee immersed in conversation with the annoying little man who owned the market.

"NO Taylor, I will NOT allow a giant banner that says 'Hip Hip Hooray Today is Winter Carnival Day' to be hung from my front window!"

"But LUKE how _else_ will the townspeople know that today is the Winter Carnival?"

"Gee, I don't know Taylor… Maybe by the crazed **lunatic** running around town screaming 'Hip Hip Hooray Today is Winter Carnival Day'!"

"That reminds me… Kirk! You can stop saying that now! Kirk! KIRK!" And with that, Taylor ran from the shop chasing Kirk, who, by the way, seemed to be enjoying himself.

"What can I do for you, Rory?" Luke turned his attention to his _second_ most faithful customer.

"One coffee, please."

As Luke turned to pour the coffee for Rory, he chimed "You know this stuff'll kill ya one day"

"Yes, but at least I shall die happy"

As Rory drank her coffee, and Luke turned his attention to the other customers in his diner, the bell chimed once again signaling someone's entrance.

"LUKE…. COFFEE….. NEED… I… NOW…" And with that, Lorelai sank into one of the chairs of her favorite table by the window, from which she could see Taylor chasing the still screaming Kirk around town.

"_Where _is my coffee?"

"You're not getting any."

"You dare to refuse a Gilmore her elixir of life?"

"Only because that Gilmore's _daughter_ is drinking the last cup until a fresh pot is made, which will be in about 10 minutes."

Both Lorelai and Luke could hear Rory's contented "Ha!" as the bell chimed once again signaling the younger Gilmore's exit from the diner. Lorelai's face immediately fell, and she turned to say something witty to Luke but he had already turned his attention to Miss Patty and Babette who needed more refreshments as they discussed the town's latest gossip. Lorelai turned her attention to the scene outside where she saw the birds chirping in the gazebo where Rory (_evil coffee stealer)_ sat reading what looked to be The Scarlet Letter, she saw Taylor, Kirk, and Crew stringing lights, and finally she saw……..

"OH MY GAH! LUKE!"

"WH. Wha.. What happened?" Luke said, knocking down Babette (who had just stood up to get a better look at the commotion in the town square), LuLu, and an innocent little girl as he rushed to Lorelai's side.

"It's snowing." She said meekly realizing what a display she had created, but not caring.

"Ah, Geez"

The entire diner had turned its attention to the younger Gilmore, outside, who was running around like a little 5 year old again. Kirk had soon joined her chanting. "Hip Hip Hooray" (much to the dismay of Taylor) ("What have I created!"). The entire town rushed out of the diner, and for once, Lorelai did not. She could not move for the fact that Luke was staring into her eyes. **Directly **into her eyes. Luke heard her stammer something about Rory and Snow and Bob the snowman but he cared about none of that. Lorelai must have really known what she was talking about when she said snow was special. Because there was _definitely _something happening between Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes right then. Luke leaned in….

"Wh. wh.. wait… what are we doing?"

"Lorelai… I…. I…"

"What, Luke?"

"I… I… I…think I love you…" and with that Luke Danes kissed Lorelai Gilmore with all he had.

After what seemed like hours Luke and Lorelai finally broke apart and just stared into each other's eyes… Lorelai realized the town was right. Lorelai realized that all she had ever wanted was right in front of her face. Lorelai realized several things that night… and one of them was

"Coffee's done"

**Okay so that's my first fic EVER and I'm pretty proud of it... I don't know about the story line though it just kind of came to me so please be nice... any and all comments are welcome... Thanks a million**


End file.
